Game On!
by The X-Filer
Summary: FINISHED/COMPLETE! Mulder and Scully are kidnapped and are forced into a virtual reality video game and have to play for their lives to get through the levels and make it out alive! Chapter 7 NOW UP! -Nothing is Impossible-
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing is Impossible**

**-**

_Written by_

The X-Filer

-

_Idea and co-authored by_

Forever-Luke

--

They ran madly through the dim alleyways that divided the old warehouses and factories that dotted the piers of the Washington docks. The footsteps of their assailants followed close behind as they tried to elude them.

"Mulder, we can't keep running like this!" Scully gasped as she pushed herself forward.

"I know, but we can't stop," Mulder gasped back. They rounded a corner and came face to face with a dead end.

"Here!" Scully ran to an old fire escape that hung on the outside of the building.

"Give me a lift." Mulder quickly put his hands under Scully's shoe and heaved her up to the hanging ladder; she grabbed a hold of the rungs and pulled herself onto the mesh grid. Releasing the mechanism that held the ladder she lowered it to Mulder, he grabbed it and climbed up next to her.

She then brought the ladder back into place before heading up the fire escape with Mulder.

Suddenly a bullet ricochet off the wall next to them as their attackers rounded the corner and opened fire.

"Hurry, to the roof!" Mulder shouted grabbing Scully.

They jumped off of the fire escape and onto the flat surface of the factory's second floor roof, running between the tall smoke pillars they headed for the other side of the building. Out of nowhere four men in black suits appeared and surrounded then, automatics aimed for the kill.

Sliding to a stop, dread filled Scully and Mulder as their situation sunk in, raising their hands in defeat they prayed for a quick death.

"Restrain then!" Someone ordered. A pair of hands each grabbed the agents and held them firm, there was a prick on the back of their necks as a needle was injected into their flesh, they both then collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Put them with the others, we still have more to get." The leader ordered.

His men picked up the pair of drugged bodies and carried them off of the building and into a waiting van, then the dark vehicle slowly drove out of the harbour and disappeared into the traffic.

…………

Mulder awoke with the sensation that he had been asleep for to long, his mouth was dry and had a bitter after-taste to it. Probably from whatever they had injected him with. Opening his eyes he waited for the hazes to clear, he was laying on his stomach in an undignified way, moving very stiff limbs he pushed himself into a sitting position.

Mulder looked up to see he was on a… _beach?_ Mulder looked around as everything sank in, suddenly Mulder heard a scream

"Mulder!" He turned

"Scully?… Scully!"

"Mulder, help!"

"Scully!" Mulder ran for the trees as fast as he could, following the voice until he came to a clearing, his eyes widened at the sight of his partner tied to a wooden pole

"Mulder help me, before they come back" Mulder ran to her and started to untie the ropes that held her

"Are you ok? Who are they? Did they hurt you?" Scully pulled her arms around to the front and rubbed her wrist

"No, but we better get out of here before they come back" Scully grabbed Mulders hand and pulled him

"Who are they?" Mulder asked as they ran through the trees

"I don't know" She replied. They ran until they came to a large temple

"Come on, let's hide in there!" Mulder and Scully climbed up the vine infested stairs and ran into the entrance. Mulder coughed as dust fell from the roof

"Scully wait!" Mulder pulled on her hand

"Mulder we have to keep going…" Mulder tried to hold onto her hand but it slipped as she stepped forward

"Scully…" Suddenly there was a loud creaking sound from the wall, Mulder and Scully both turned to look when a spear shot out and impaled Scully into the wall

"Scully!" it all happened to quick for Mulder, he ran for her and put a hand up to her face as blood started to dribble out her mouth. Her body twitched as her eyes started to close "Scully no, no, no, no… Scully please you have to stay awake" Mulder looked at the spear that was stabbed in her stomach, he tried to pull it out "Don't you leave me Scully, I need you…" he looked up at her eyes that were almost closed when suddenly the ground collapsed underneath him

"Scully!!…" he screamed as he fell, then everything went black.

--

**A/N**

**Hello all**

**This is an idea for a new story.**

**The beginning of this used to be on Forever-Luke's profile**

**But She asked if I wanted to take it over and write it instead, so I did.**

**Anyways let us know if you like it and if you want me to continue it**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mulder fell and landed hard. When he got his breath back he stood up slowly to find himself in some sort of blackness. Mulder looked around, no floor, no ceiling, no walls, nothing. Mulder stepped forward slowly on the emptiness. It seemed there was no end to it. Mulder turned and looked behind him

"Mulder…" Mulder turned around quickly to see Scully walking his way

"Scully? Scully you're alive?"

"Mulder listen carefully, you have been selected to participate in a game for your life"

"A game, Scully what?…"

"Yes a virtually reality game that has only one rule… Survival"

"You're not Scully… What happened to her? She was stabbed with a spear!"

"No, that was a hologram, she is safe… for now. Make it to the end before the other players and you will be returned to the real world alive" She turned "Trust no-one Mr Mulder"

"Wait!" She smiled then flickered and disappeared. Mulder couldn't believe his eyes. He wasn't going to stand there and wait for something to happen. Mulder started walking "Scully!" he yelled into the blackness. Suddenly he started to sink into the darkness below then out of nowhere he fell and landed hard on something soft and cold… Snow.

****

Level 1 activated

"What the?" he slowly got to his feet and looked around at the scenery. There was snow everywhere and small buildings that resembled the ones that were built in Antarctica. Mulder looked down at his clothes to find they had changed and now he was wearing a heavy jacket and pants. Everything was quiet then suddenly

"Run for your lives!" Mulder spun round as men and women appeared and started to run passed him

"Hey! What's going on?!" Mulder yelled trying to stop one of them, he grabbed him by his jacket "Hey! I'm talking to you!" The man turned

"Run! Run before it's too late!" Mulder could see that the man was scared out of his mind

"What are we running from?"

"That!!" Mulder turned and lost his grip of the man to see a giant Polar bear running towards him eating civilians as it went. Gun fire erupted from the base

"Oh my God…" Mulder spun and ran for his life towards the buildings as the bear pounded towards him and let out a roar. Mulder ran round the side of the building and slipped over on the snow. He scrambled to his feet as the bear came thudding round and slid into one of the buildings. Mulder dodged in and out of sheds but the bear was too quick for him. It flew round the corner and swiped at Mulder hitting him slightly causing him to fly into a wall

"Oof!" Mulder fell on his chest in the snow. He tried to catch his breath as the bear stalked towards him. Mulder looked up and saw the bear looming over him then he saw something in the snow… a gun. Mulder rolled and grabbed it, lifting it high. Mulder shot at it and hit it in the chest 3 times. The bear reared up and roared. Mulder scrambled to his feet and ran for the nearest door.

"Please be open…" Mulder pushed on the door handle and the door open. He flew through it and slammed it behind him. He grabbed a table that was just inside the room and pushed it against the door. There was a loud bang as the bear tried to get in. Mulder watched the door for a moment to make sure it wouldn't break open.

"Mulder?" Mulder spun around and came face to face with…

"Scully? Is that really you?" She nodded. Lowering her gun

"Mulder what happened? Where are we?" Mulder reached out and touched her face

"It is you" Mulder pulled her in and gave her a big hug "I thought you were dead" he said into her hair, he released his grip. The bear pounded on the door again. Scully took his hand

"Come on! We have to find another way out of here" Mulder followed Scully until they came into a large room filled with people. Mulder looked around at the others

_'These must be the other players' _He thought as he stepped down on the stairs.

One man got up and walked over to him.

"So who are you?" he said gruffly

"I'm Agent Mulder and who are you?"

"I'm David Wellington, head researcher for a major corporation"

"So where are we?" Mulder asked not letting go of Scully's hand

"As far as I can tell we are in Antartica, did you get the run down at the beginning of all of this? What do you make of it all?" Mulder glanced behind him at the others

"As far as I can tell we are in some kind of video game…"

"Game? You have got to be kidding me? You actually believe that maniac at the beginning?" Mulder looked across at Scully

"Yes I do" Wellington just laughed. The pounding stopped outside

"So let's just say we are in some sort of video game, then that bear out there is not real" He pointed to the wall

"Oh I think he's…" Mulder started but was interrupted

"So technically this is not a real setting and we are really not in Antartica" he turned "So there isn't really a bear out there trying to eat us" Mulder put a hand on his chest

"You don't want to go out there, I think it's the level boss that we have to defeat to get to the next stage" Wellington pushed his hand away and walked out the door. Mulder and the others ran after him

"Wait! You'll die!"

"Somebody stop him" Mulder tried to stop him but couldn't. Wellington made it to the outside door

"See I'll prove it to you" he opened the door and walked outside

"Stop!" but it was too late the others all watched from the door. Wellington stood in the middle of the snow and waited. Then out of nowhere the bear flickered into view. It growled and reared up.

"Wellington! Come back here!" Mulder yelled but he just ignored him

"This is not real!" David yelled at the bear "And neither are you!" Suddenly the bear roared and swiped at him sending him smashing into the wall.

"Damn it!" Mulder gritted his teeth and then looked at Scully, she looked back up at him

"Wait here, I don't want to see you die again" Mulder lifted his rifle and turned towards the door, then heard a click of a gun. He turned to see Scully with a gun to his head

"Put the weapon down" she said icily.

"You're not Scully" She smiled. Suddenly she collapsed to the ground, Mulder looked up to see a familiar face

"No… but I am" Mulder smiled at the smudged face Scully now standing before him "Now lets get this game over with" She threw him another gun. Then reloaded hers

"After you" Mulder raised his gun as Scully walked out infront of him. They could see the blood stained snow and watched as the bear finished off Wellington

"Are you ready?" Scully asked uncertain.

"Bring it on!" Mulder replied as the bear turned around, eyes locked on them. It reared up and charge. Mulder and Scully opened fire at it but it flickered and disappeared

"Well that was too easy?" Mulder said looking at Scully. Suddenly…

'_HISS_' They looked to see a silhouette sliding through the falling snow

"Mulder do you see what I see?" Scully asked. Suddenly it lifted up to full view.

"Yeah I think I do" he replied, staring at the massive snow white snake before them. They watched as it grabbed a player and threw it up into the air, then opened its mouth as the man fell into it. It swallowed.

"Ah Scully?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we better run!" The snake let out a hiss then charged towards them…

--

****

A/N

Hey, hope you like!

Let me know what you thought

And if you want me to continue

Don't worry it's going to get harder for them

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

"Mulder! What do we do?" Scully yelled as the snake reared up then dived under the snow

"Get on something solid!" Mulder yelled as he pulled Scully along with him. All the players climbed onto large pieces of wood and metal, everything went quiet.

"Mulder where…"

"Shh!" Mulder put his finger to his lips and quietened her. Another player dressed in military clothing fired shots into the snow

"Where do you think it's gone?" He asked glancing over at Mulder. Mulder bent down and picked up a rock that was on the metal sheet next to a shed

"Let's see where it is" Mulder threw the rock on the snow as far as he could and waited

"Mulder nothing's hap…" Suddenly the snake erupted out of the snow just under the rock

"FIRE!!" the military man yelled. The players opened fire, hitting it several times. The snake let out a loud hiss then turned towards them baring its teeth. "FIRE!!" the man yelled again. They opened fire hitting in the head. It backed up then dived under the snow again

"Stay still!" Mulder yelled. Everyone stood still. Suddenly the military man opened fire on the snow and it started to go a blood red

"Got it!" they watched as the snow turned into a red line as it came towards them

"It's coming!" The man opened fire but it didn't stop the line charging towards them. He backed up, it was only centimetres away suddenly it disappeared under the sheet of metal the military man was standing on.

"What the?…" The ground started to shake underneath them. Scully nearly fell off but Mulder caught her just in time and pulled her close to him. He turned to the man

"Get off!…" Suddenly the snakes head came up under the metal and flung it and the man into the air, high. Mulder and Scully watched as the man flew above the snakes head as it opened its mouth ready for the final strike. Mulder aimed his gun

"Fire at its eyes!" He yelled then opened fire. The military man started to fall towards its mouth when the bullets hit its eyes causing the snake to screech and swing its head. The man fell on the back of its head and started to slide down the back of its neck. The man thought quick and pulled out his combat knife and stabbed it into the back of its neck as he slid down causing a large open gash.

"Now lets see you eat now!" he growled through clenched teeth as the snake started to swing around violently, screeching loudly. Mulder and Scully watched as the military man fell onto the snow and started running towards them. Scully watched the snake as it swung around then collapsed to the ground in a pile of blood. The man ran to them

"Well that settles that problem" he said. They all turned to see the snake as it flickered then disappeared. Scully turned to Mulder

"Now what?" she asked. Mulder turned then reached out for her hand. Scully looked at him confused

"Mulder what are you doing?" she asked

"I don't want to lose you again" He said. Scully gave him a strange look but he turned to the man as the other players came towards them. "Thanks…um?"

"Jason, Commander Jason Ricks"

"Thanks Jason" Mulder looked around "So now what you think we should…" Suddenly the ground disappeared below them and they started falling. Mulder held on to Scully and didn't let go. He noticed the other players were pulled into the blackness and disappeared. Mulder looked at Scully when suddenly they hit a hard surface

**Level 2 Activated**

Mulder and Scully coughed as they caught their breath. Scully stood up slowly and looked at the familiar surroundings. Mulder sat up

"Mulder?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we're in a submarine" Mulder looked around at the cylinder shaped room with piping that ran along the walls and several portholes on the sides. Mulder stood slowly and peered out of one

"We must be down deep" he muttered. Scully came up beside him

"Come on, lets find the others" Mulder followed Scully as she walked out the door. Scully moved through another door and into a larger room. She looked around and found a small torpedo room below them with a glass water proof lid covering the opening. Mulder walked over and stepped on it. He peered down through the glass

"Do you think we could find anything useful down there?" he asked, Scully shook her head

"No, it's a torpedo room, there isn't usually anything down there" Scully walked over to a control board and peered at the blank screen. Suddenly there was a loud bang and the room started to rock. Scully grabbed onto one of the pipes and held on, then it stopped shaking. Scully managed to get her balance

"I wonder what that was?" she said to Mulder, but Mulder didn't reply "Mulder?" Scully turned around and saw Mulder was no longer there "Mulder?!" Scully heard a bang then ran over to the glass lid and looked down to see Mulder hanging onto the ladder banging on the lid

"Open it!" Scully tried but couldn't

"I can't!" she yelled back, suddenly the room started glowing red as an alarm blared throughout the area.

**30 minutes and 59 seconds until impact **

"What the?"

"Scully!" Scully looked back at Mulder and saw the room starting to fill with water. Mulder looked down then back at Scully

"I'll get you out!" She yelled. Scully jumped up and searched for something to break the glass, she found a fire extinguisher. Grabbing it she ran back to the lid "Mulder move away!" Mulder did as she said and then she slammed the extinguisher on the lid. It didn't break, she tried again and again but couldn't get even a crack

"Damn it!" She tried again with all her might this time causing a small crack. She could see the room filling up higher and higher "Damn, now I know why I don't play video games!" Scully looked around for something else

**28 minutes and 29 seconds until impact **

Suddenly a knife came round at Scully's neck

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Scully held her breath as she glanced sideway at a grubby man

"I need help, my partner is going to drown" She said calmly pointing at Mulder who was still banging on the lid

"Scully!" the man smiled then put his head to hers and whispered in her ear

"I think we will take you to the captain" Suddenly he shoved her forward and pulled a gun out. "Move!" Scully tried to struggle but couldn't she was pushed out the door leaving Mulder locked in the waterproof room

"Scully!"

**25 minutes and 34 seconds until impact **

--

A/N

Ok here is the next chapter

Let me know if you liked it

And if you want me to continue

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**24 minutes and 03 second until impact**

"Let go of me!!"

"Save it Red, Captain doesn't like fighters" Scully was pushed through a door and onto the bridge where the captain was standing looking out through a periscope

"Let go!"

"Shut it!…Captain" The man said as he pushed Scully until she was about 1 metre behind the captain

"Get your hands off of me!" Scully swiped his hand off as the Captain turned

"So what do we have here?" He said stepping towards her and running a hand down her face

"Don't touch me!" she snapped

"So this one has spirit! Put chains on her, I will keep her with me"

"Yes Captain" Scully fought as chains were strapped to her wrists. Then the captain smiled as he pulled her over to the periscope

"If my partner dies I swear, I will kill you all" The captain let out a snicker

"Your partner will die even if you help him" Scully looked at him confused

"What? What do you mean" The captain turned the periscope towards her

"Look" he said, Scully peered through it and gasped as she saw the bottom of a large Navy Vessel "What you see is the enemy and I have been assigned to destroy that enemy and I will do it at any cost" Scully's eyes went wide

"This is a suicide mission, you're going to ram the boat and kill us all?" Scully realised backing away. The captain stepped towards her

"Yes and I'm glad you're here to see it with me" He reached out but Scully managed to smack him up the side of the face

'_Mulder I'm coming!'_

Scully tried to escape but couldn't the captain grabbed her and forced her on the ground with a gun at her head

"The last captives I had didn't live to see their deaths" The captain laughed as he pushed her head to the floor

"Get your hands off of me!" Scully tried to push up from his grasp but she couldn't move his hand from her head

"But you" he continued "You get to see and feel your death before it happens" He started to laugh as the floor below them started to slide open to reveal a metal grid. Scully saw below black water that was rippling every now and again then suddenly she saw a fin rise above the water "You could have been useful but…" the Captain gave her one last shove as the grid opened as she fell right through it, down the long fall and into the water with a large splash. Scully coughed as she broke the surface. She looked up at the captain as he closed and locked the grid "Good bye beautiful stranger" He said, Scully heard a noise behind her. She swung around, her eyes going wide as a fin started to rush towards her…

--

**22 Minutes and 59 seconds until impact**

Mulder banged on the glass again, the water was almost up to his neck

"Scully!" Mulder banged again but couldn't break it. Suddenly he heard a screech behind him, swinging around he looked across the water and but found nothing. Mulder reached up and touched the glass again then out of no-where a tentacle rose out of the water. Mulders eyes went wide

"Oh my God!" Mulder turned and banged on the glass "Scully! Get me out of here!" Suddenly Mulder felt something wrap round his leg "Oh no!…" Then he was pulled under the water. Mulder held his breath as he swung at the huge Octopus that had its tentacle wrapped around his ankle. He tried to grab the pipes on the wall but the octopus pulled him harder along and his fingers scraped along the metal as he was dragged further and further down until it pulled him to another room where it let go of him.

Mulder was running out of air. He spun around to where he just came from and started to swim back when suddenly metal bars slammed down.

'_Oh this isn't happening' _Mulder swung around and saw the Octopus as it rose its tentacles ready for a fight _'Oh this really isn't happening' _

Mulder dodged as the octopus swung at him. Then he dodged again as another tentacle came his way. Mulder searched the room for something to fight with when suddenly a gleam of light caught his eye. Mulder looked down and saw a machete sitting on the floor of the room. Mulders lungs were starting to hurt when he swam towards the machete and managed to pull it from underneath a crate.

Suddenly, he felt something rush behind him and turned to see the octopus advancing on him. Mulder swung and dodged as the Octopus swam passed him cutting of some of its tentacles. The octopus screeched then sprayed ink in his direction but he was quicker and managed to swing and stab the squid in the head. It let out a screech then backed away releasing ink as it went. Mulders lungs were nearly bursting when the octopus exploded and shrivelled up. Mulder closed his eyes and waited for his ultimate death.

'_Goodbye Scully' _He thought. Suddenly he felt the rush of water and opened his eyes to see the room emptying. Mulder swam to the surface and coughed and spluttered as he sucked in a mouthful of air. After a few minutes the water was ankle high and his legs were shaking from the lack of air he just experienced. Regaining his breath Mulder slowly made his way back to the glass lid to find it was opened and shattered. Climbing out he saw the door in which Scully was taken through and started towards it

'_I'm coming Scully!' _He thought as the siren wailed throughout the submarine...

**20 minutes and 01 seconds until impact**

**--**

A/N

Hey sorry it took so long but here it is

Hope you like it!

Let me know if you did and if you want more

Thanks for the reviews and

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**17 minutes and 22 seconds until impact**

Mulder ran through the door but was pulled to the side with a hand covering his mouth. Mulder looked and came face to face with the military man name Jason Ricks, he had met earlier. Jason had a finger to his lips then motioned for Mulder to look through the next door. Mulder looked and saw what looked like a captain standing next to the periscope surrounded by at least 5 other men.

"What's going on?" Mulder whispered as he looked back at Jason. Ricks pulled a gun out of his pocket and handed it to him

"Here take this" Mulder took it from his hand

"I need to find Scully" Mulder said as looked back towards the captain

"You mean that red hair girl you had with you earlier?" Mulder nodded

"I saw her get dropped through the grid on the floor near the far wall" Mulders eyes widened

"What?! I have to save her" Mulder started to move but Jason pushed him back

"Are you crazy? If you storm in there, you will get us both kill"

"But I have to save her"

"Yeah I have to save Lisa" Mulder looked at him confused

"Lisa?"

"My wife" Ricks pointed at the group of hostages in the corner. "The blonde one is my wife" Mulder took a deep breath as he thought

"So what do you suppose we do?" Mulder asked. Then Jason pulled out something in his other hand, Mulder looked at it. It was a smoke grenade

"I got it from storage, now on the count of three" Mulder pulled out his gun readied himself "Ok" Jason threw the grenade in the middle of the room and smoke started to fume out "1..2..3" Mulder and Ricks cover each other and fired their guns taking down the 5 men surrounding the captain easily with the surprise attack then they aimed at the captain who was still standing at the periscope.

"Wait!" Mulder yelled as the smoke lifted slightly "Look!" They both looked as the captain slowly turned around his eyes glowing a slight red colour

"So I see you came to stop me, but it's too late we will all be dead soon" Mulder looked at Ricks

"You got him?" He asked, Ricks nodded as Mulder ran over to the grid and looked down and saw the black water rippling violently

"Scully!" he screamed banging on the hinges trying to open it but couldn't then he saw her as she came to the surface

"Scully!"

--

**13 minute until impact**

Scully held her arms up as the shark rammed into her and pushed her under the water. She tried to but couldn't see through the blackness. Scully let out a scream as she felt the shark's teeth sink down into her arm. She tried to swing around but couldn't, only getting pulled deeper and deeper into the blackness. Water started to fill her lungs as the pain erupted up her arm and into her shoulder. She tried and swung again this time managing to hit an eye. In a split second it let her go and Scully knew she had to get to the surface again and fast. She swam as best she could back to the top until she burst out of the water. Taking a deep breath she started to feel a little faint from the blood she had just lost. She started feeling dizzy when she heard a familiar voice shout at her

"Scully!"

"Mulder?" Scully's vision was starting to waver now.

"Scully hold on, I'll get you out!" Scully managed to look up at the grid to see a figure rush away.

"Mulder… help" Scully whispered as she started to drop beneath the water and everything went black.

--

Mulder ran to the nearest extinguisher and broke the glass.

"Do what you want you won't stop the inevitable" The captain laughed as he watched Mulder run back to the grid and started to bang on it. Ricks kept his gun steady on the captain

"Yes, I can stop it… by stopping you" Ricks fired a single shot at the captain only 3 meters away. But in a split second a wall of glass shot up around him encasing the captain inside. The captain laughed

"Go ahead. Try and break bullet proof glass" Mulder glanced back and saw a combination sequence on the side

"Ricks! The side!" Ricks ran to where Mulder pointed and looked at the sequence riddle "You have to find the combination code!" he yelled

**9 minutes and 36 seconds until impact**

Ricks started to punch in some random numbers but it kept of beeping at him

"Damn it!" He said through clenched teeth as his wife came up beside him

"We'll do this together" She said as she moved his hand.

--

'_Scully if we ever get out of here…' _Mulder thought as he lifted the extinguisher high and slammed it into the hinges this time breaking the door, causing it to fall open.

"Yes!" Mulder didn't even have time to think he jumped through the opened space and fell into the water below. He looked around and saw no sign of Scully so he dived under the water and started to feel around until he rubbed against something. Spinning around in the black water Mulder reached out and grabbed what felt like Scully's arm and pulled her to the surface…

--

**4 minutes and 02 seconds until impact**

There was sweat pouring down Ricks's face as another code was declined

"Think Jason, Think!" he said as he banged on the glass again, inside the captain was laughing menacingly

"Prepare to die, all of you!"

"Shut up!" Ricks banged on the glass again as Lisa tried a code, but the sequencer beeped again

**2 minutes and 22 seconds until impact**

"Come on!"

--

Mulder looked at Scully who was unconscious in his arms. He rubbed a hand down her face

"Please Scully wake up!" Mulder heard a noise behind him as the Shark started to charge towards them with its mouth open showing its razor sharp teeth. Mulder just stared and held Scully tightly

"Goodbye Scully, I'm sorry" Mulder whispered bracing himself for the final blow

--

**1 minute until impact**

Another beep sounded throughout the room as the sirens wailed

"You can do this Jason" Lisa said to her husband trying to calm him down. Ricks was shaking now. As the warning counted down

**39 seconds…**

**38 seconds…**

Ricks tried again but still nothing, he slammed on the glass

"Damn you!"The captain just laughed

"Good bye solider" The captain saluted Ricks. Everone braced themselves as the sirens got louder and louder…

**10**

**9**

**8 **

Ricks let out a breath and punched in one last code

**5**

**4**

This time it turned green and the glass smashed to the ground

**3**

**2**

Ricks swung his gun and fired 2 shots into the captains head

**1**

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. The captain fell to the ground as the front of the submarine crumpled towards them. Mulder felt the sharks breath as it started to bite down with its jaws then suddenly… Everything went black and they started fall until they hit a hard surface. Mulder coughed as he still held Scully in his arms he looked at the emptiness around them and saw the other players climbing to there feet then he looked back down at Scully who had her eyes open

"Hey" Mulder said and he glanced at her bloodied arm. Suddenly Ricks ran over to him and handed him a small bandage and some liquid ointment. Mulder looked at him surprised

"I come prepared, now put pressure on the wound" After a fairly long time Scully was feeling a little better but was still very sore. Everyone was resting, waiting for their next test when suddenly a small figure of a girl appeared in the centre of them

"Congratulations" she said in a evil tone "I never thought you would have made it this far" Mulder snickered

"You thought wrong now how do we get out of here?" The girl turned to him

"Complete the levels and you will get out alive" she replied dryly. Ricks stepped in front of her

"What's the next level?" he asked suspiciously. Mulder helped Scully to her feet and supported her with his arms

"The next level is easy enough" Suddenly they were dropped into a crowded street with drag racing cars and people screaming everywhere

"What the?" Mulder looked at the cars that had heavy exhaust pipes on the back

"Race to win" She replied, Ricks looked across at Mulder

"Looks easy enough" Suddenly Mulder felt Scully turn cold and he looked down to see her as stone started to encase her body.

"Scully?!" Ricks looked across at Lisa who had also turned to stone

"Lisa!" He rushed over to her

"Lose and your partners stay like that forever. This is a race of reflex. But be weary stone will break easy if you smash into it" Suddenly all the partners that were turned to stone disappeared. Mulder turned around and looked at the girl

"Where is she?!" he ordered

"Stone will break easy if you smash into it" She repeated then disappeared

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Ricks said quietly. "What do you think she means?" Mulder looked at his cars again

"I think it means we had better have good reflexes because I think our partners will show up on the track at the wrong time" Ricks stared at him

"You have got to be kidding me" Mulder walked over to a red car and picked up 2 sets of keys then threw one set over to Ricks who caught it

"Let's race" he muttered as he climbed into his car. Ricks stared at the car before walking over to his

"Yes lets"

**Level 3 Activated**

--

**A/N**

**Hello all!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Let me know if you did**

**And if you want more**

**Sorry if it's a little choppy**

**I'm not the best writer around lol**

**Thanks for all the reviews and**

**Thanks for reading! **

**P.S if you haven't already i have a new story coming **

**Check my profile for details...**

**BIG BROTHER is watching! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Mulder sat in the car and placed his hands on the wheel

'_You can do this' _He thought letting out a breath he looked across at the other players then at Ricks. He saw he was praying to himself, then as if he felt Mulder watching him, he looked up and nodded just then the red traffic light flashed on

'_Here goes nothing' _

Mulder pushed the car into gear as the countdown sequence started

**3**

**2**

**1 **

The light flashed green and Mulder pushed down on the accelerator spinning the wheels as he sped off. He flew down the street but was over took by another player

'_Damn!' _Mulder pressed harder on the accelerator as they flew into the first bend. Mulder braked slightly as Ricks sped passed him. Mulder shifted gear and looked ahead as one of the players broke out in front. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye a stone figure appeared in front of the leader car. Mulder grimaced as the car braked sharply, smashing into the statue. Mulder had to swerve to keep from hitting him, pieces of stone hit the car as he went. Mulder sped passed the car, suddenly Scully appeared in front of him. Mulder swung the wheel and hand braked it, skidding past her only missing her by a few inches. Mulder looked back quickly then out the front windscreen and inhaled sharply as the wall came up towards him quickly. Mulder swung the other way, suddenly another car hit him. Mulder was thrown forward as his car spun out of control and hit the wall, he whacked his head against the steering wheel. Mulder coughed as he looked up and saw as the other car crashed into the wall bursting into flames. Mulder gulped feeling blood run down his face as the last player flew past him.

'_Now I know why I hate video games' _Mulder turned the key but the engine didn't fire.

"Come on!" He said through clenched teeth. He turned the key again but still it didn't fire. "Damn it! Come on!" Giving it one more try he turned the key. Suddenly the engine fired "Yes!" Pushing the clutch down he shifted it into reverse then accelerated, spinning the wheel he turned sharply until he was straight again.

"I'm coming Scully!" he shifted the gear and sped fast along the straight. Mulder swerved in and out of corners sharply running over grey stone pieces on the road as he went. Mulder grimaced, knowing it was a human he was running over and praying it wasn't Scully. As Mulder rounded another corner he saw flames rise as another player crashed into the wall. Mulder counted, that left five players and Mulder was the player that was last in the race. Mulder pressed on the accelerator and pushed up a gear. He sped up and rounded a corner then saw the others up ahead. Mulder inhaled as he flew up the straight, finally catching up with them. Pushing up another gear he over took a car then another. Suddenly Scully peered in front of him again. Mulder didn't have time to swerve instead he braked hard. Smoke came out the back wheels as he screeched to halt just before hitting her. Mulder breathed heavily as he looked at the statue of his partner before him.

'_I won't fail you Scully' _He thought as he looked over his shoulder and reversed. Mulder changed gears then accelerated again. This time he passed three cars and came into second place. Up ahead Mulder could see the finish line.

"Come on!" Mulder sped up and caught up with the leader. Looking across he saw that the leader was Jason Ricks. Ricks looked across at him and nodded. Mulder nodded back, they were nearing the finishing line now. Suddenly Rick's wife appeared in front off him. Mulder saw her too but before they could react Ricks ran right through her smashing her into a million pieces. It all happened in slow motion one minute they were racing the next they had crossed the finishing line. When Mulders car came to a stop he jumped out quickly and raced over to Ricks.

"Ricks" Mulder opened the door and saw as Jason sat in his car with his hands still holding the steering wheel.

"I couldn't… I…" Mulder patted him on the shoulder.

"I know, I'm so sorry" Ricks hung his head as a tear fell to the floor. Mulder looked up as the other 3 players got out of their cars. Suddenly one of the players screamed and started to turn to stone. He watched as Scully and the other partners appeared next to him. Mulder took one step forward as Scully and the other 2 people turned back into human form.

"Scully!" Mulder ran to her and hugged her tightly. Scully hugged him back then looked at the two figures that remained as stone

"Mulder…"

"…Remain together as stone until forevermore" He replied. Mulder lead Scully back to Ricks who had now gotten out of the car. They looked at each other. Mulder saw the pain in his eyes and nodded to him in sympathy. Mulder turned back to Scully when suddenly the streets started to fold into blackness and the road disappeared. Suddenly they started to fall. It felt like they were falling forever when suddenly they landed in metal chairs with a thud. Mulder coughed as he looked up at Scully, Ricks and the other last player. There were four of them left now. Mulder was about to stand when suddenly metal clamps closed around his feet and hands. Mulder looked across and saw the same happen to the others as they sat in a circle. Mulder tried to pull free when suddenly small thin sharp metal needles shot up into their wrist. They screamed in pain as it erupted up their arms. Mulder looked up at the light that shone on them then suddenly virtual goggles came down and were placed on their heads. Everything went black until a bright light shone abruptly, blinding them.

"Argh!" Mulder tried to look away but couldn't. Just then the small girl appeared infront of his eyes.

"This is the last stage of the game. Each one of you will answer riddles to keep the other player alive. You are the reason if someone you care about dies. The four of you are strapped to a chair that emits toxic fluid into your veins. Each time you answer a riddle wrong the person who you are trying to save with have a shot of toxin pump into their wrist until they will unwillingly die by your hand. There will only be one player standing at the end, winner will be released back into the real world" Mulder gulped as she disappeared. It wasn't that he was worried about the riddles, it was more that there would be only one player standing at the end. Mulder exhaled and waited for it to begin…

**Level 4 Activated**

--

**A/N**

**Hey, sorry it took so long**

**Hope you're still interested...**

**I was going to make this a longer story but I'm running out of ideas**

**Let me know what you thought **

**Thanks for all the reviews and**

**Thanks for the Reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

The girl disappeared. Mulder sat and stared at Scully. He felt like it was all his fault. Suddenly a creaking sound could be heard, and in the centre of the circle of 4, a small sliver table rose up and stopped. They all looked as a white light sprayed out up towards the roof then ran down over them. As if scanning them for some reason. When the light disappeared, the table retracted and the small figure of a girl appeared again.

"Let us go!…" Ricks shouted but she didn't listen as she turned to Mulder

"Question 1" She started without warning. "Mountains will crumble and temples will fall, and no man can survive its endless call. What is it?" She finished. Mulder thought for a moment. He gulped as he looked in Scully's eyes

"Is it time?" He waited to see the results of his answer but was surprised when the small girl flashed

"That is correct" she said icily as she turned to the other man Mulder hadn't really met before

"What word can be written forward, backward or upside down, and can still be read from left to right?" The Player didn't feel in the mood to respond

"I don't know, why don't you tell me you sorry son of a…" The girl flashed then blinked

"I'm sorry that is incorrect" Suddenly there was a sound, Mulder turned to Ricks and he saw a shot of toxic fluid run through the transparent needle and into his arm.

"ARGH!" Ricks shook violently as pain went throughout his body.

"Stop it! You're killing him!" Scully yelled trying to move but couldn't. When Ricks quietened down the girl turned to Scully

"What word can be written forward, backward or upside down, and can still be read from left to right?" She repeated. Scully opened and closed her mouth for a moment

"Ah, would it be 'noon' in capital letters?" She waited for Mulder to get the toxin but the girl smiled.

"That is correct" Scully sighed with relief. The girl turned to Ricks who was slumped in the chair. "What English word means burning wood when you take away the first letter?" Ricks heaved a sigh and thought.

'_Fire? Burning wood? God I could go for a drink right now' _

"Member, take away the first word and it spells ember" The girl lowered her head.

"That is correct" She then moved back to Mulder

"A chest without hinges, key or lid, but inside golden treasures are hidden. What is the chest and what is the treasure?" Mulder gulped and looked at a worried Scully.

"I… I…"

"I'm sorry that is incorrect"

"Wait I haven't finished yet!" Mulder yelled but it was too late, the toxin was shot into Scully's veins. Mulder watched painfully as Scully jolted in her chair and screamed in pain. He watched until she quietened down and slumped in her chair. The girl turned to the other player.

"A chest without hinges, key or lid, but inside golden treasures are hidden. What is the chest and what is the treasure?" The other player thought for a moment

"Mitoses touch? I don't know!"

"I'm sorry that's incorrect" Again toxic fluids shot into Ricks. Mulder noticed his eyes had turned a yellow colour then he slumped in the chair. It was Ricks turn but Rick just mumbled something.

"I'm sorry that's incorrect" This time the other player was filled with toxin. Mulder watched as the question was passed to Scully

"A chest without hinges, key or lid, but inside golden treasures is hidden. What is the chest and what is the treasure?" She repeated again. Scully was breathing heavily.

"A chest without hinges?…" She started to think out loud

"I'm sorry that is incorrect" Mulder braced himself. Then the pain came, intense pain he had never felt before. He shook violently in his seat then slumped as it all went away. The girl turned to Mulder

"A chest without hinges, key or lid, but inside golden treasures are hidden. What is the chest and what is the treasure?" Mulder laid his head back for a moment

'_Oh god, something that has a smooth surface all the way around with something yellow inside?' _He thought for a long moment in his tiredness.

"An eggshell with an egg inside?" Mulder waited for Scully to get another shot

"That is correct" The figure smiled coldly then turned to the other player and kept repeating riddle after riddle.

Sometime had passed and everyone was getting tired. Ricks had fallen unconscious after answering his last question and Mulder watched as the other player was shot with a large dose of fluid. But Mulder was sure he wasn't coming back from it. Mulder watched as froth started coming out his mouth and his eyes began to roll back into his head. His arms and limbs were twitching uncontrollably. Then suddenly Mulder noticed a red stream dripped out his nose and mouth then the man just stopped moving. Mulder and Scully both gulped as the girl turned to them

"Player 2 is no longer responsive" she echoed suddenly the chair started to sink into the floor then disappeared. The girl looked Mulder in the eyes "You must now play for his life" She gestured to Ricks. Mulder nodded. As she continued

"What comes next in this sequence? 1,3,4,7,11?" Mulder read through the numbers in his mind, suddenly Ricks seemed to come out of unconsciousness. He managed to lift his head and look at Mulder

"Please just let me go…" Mulder shook his head, but Ricks just let a tear run down his face "Please save yourselves, I can't live without Lisa, I don't want too…" Mulder and Scully felt sorry for him and Mulder nodded.

"I'm sorry Ricks, is it 15?" The girl smiled slightly

"I'm sorry that is incorrect" she echoed. It all happened in slow motion. Mulder and Scully watched as Ricks took his last breath. Mulder felt anger rise in him, it wasn't supposed to happen like this. He looked over at Scully and mouthed to her.

'I'm sorry' she nodded and mouth back

'Me too' they watched as Rick's body lowered into the floor. The girl turned to Scully

"Player 4 is not responsive" she echoed "You are now playing to save each other, only one of you will survive" Her eyes turned a different colour "What comes next in this sequence? 1,3,4,7,11?" Scully thought long and hard

"18, you add the two last numbers together?" The figure lowered her head

"That is correct" She answered then turned to Mulder. "What is the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space, the beginning of every end and the end of every place?" Mulders eyes went wide.

'_Oh my God… how am I supposed to answer that?…' _Mulder thought long and hard as he looked at Scully. She just shrugged tiredly.

"Just end it Mulder" Mulder shook her head

"No!"

"I'm sorry that is incorrect!"

"Wait! I didn't!…" but it was too late. Scully shook in the chair as blood started coming out her mouth. Mulder winced in guilt as he watched his partner in pain. Then the girl turned to Scully.

. "What is the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space, the beginning of every end and the end of every place?" Scully just groaned as she floated in and out of consciousness.

"I don't know, I'm sorry Mulder" She cried.

"I'm sorry that is incorrect" Mulder felt it surge into his body again and again as the question was flipped back and forth. He watched through tired eyes as Scully laid, slumped in her chair.

"I'm sorry Scully" he whispered then another shot went into him and everything went black

--

"Mulder?" Mulders eyes opened slowly. He laid there for a minute waiting for them to adjust.

"Scully?"

"Yes Mulder it's me" Mulders eyes focused on the beautiful face before him.

"Scully, what happened?" he croaked remembering everything. Scully slowly sat next to the bed and took his hand.

"Skinner rescued us, apparently they have been searching for us since we went missing" Mulder tried to lift his head but couldn't it was too heavy.

"Skinner? Scully we have to find out who did this, we have to find Ricks and the others bodies" Scully squeezed his hand

"Mulder all bodies were accounted for, we were all sitting in a room attached to chairs and had virtual goggles on. The others are all dead, they just used us for a stupid betting game" Mulder swallowed hard

"Who?…" he started but Scully stopped him

"Who, is long gone now" Scully placed a Morley's cigarette packet on his chest "This was all they found at the scene" Mulder picked it up shakily, realising who the 'who' was.

"He has to be stopped Scully…" Scully stroked his head

"He will be Mulder, but for now get some rest" Mulder looked her in the eyes

"I thought I was going to loose you Scully" Scully smiled tiredly then stood and kissed him on the forehead

"You nearly did" Mulder looked at her curiously but she just shook her head "Get some rest Mulder, I'll talk to you later" She said as she slowly walked out the door. Mulder laid there for a long while, thinking about the others that didn't make it out.

' …_Goodbye Ricks, I'm sorry about everything, may you and Lisa rest in peace…' _he thought before he drifted back into a restless sleep…

--

"So what was that stats of the program?"

"Excellent sir, just as you predicted, you were right, Agents Mulder and Scully were the finest and their DNA mixed well with the dosage"

"Good" the man puffed on his ciggarette "Once they are back to work again, we will initiate faze two" The young scientist nodded

"And then we will see whether they can withstand the next stage of the game, if I am correct they should be able to go longer without food, water or sleep" Cigarette Smoking man puffed on his smoke again.

"Good, now set up the next stage we have much to do before Mulder and Scully are back at work" The scientist nodded

"Yes sir" The man walked away leaving Smoking man alone. Leaning back, he put his cigarette out and relaxed for a moment before pulling out another one. Pressing a button on his chair he opened a channel up to an anomous line

"What do you want now?" the voice echoed in the small room. Smoking man smiled

"Mulder and Scully lasted the longest in the game…"

"It was staged…" the man replied coldly. Smoking man shrugged

"Still my friend, whether it was or wasn't, the matter still holds that you and the others owe me a bet…"

"We owe you nothing" Smoking man puffed on his cigarette

"We made a bet. We put the players we want in and see who makes it out alive and you know how I don't like it when people pull out of a bet" the other man grumbled

"Alright, the money will be wire to your account" Smoking man smiled slightly

"Pleasure doing business with you old friend" he pressed the button and the screen went blank. Smoking man sat for a long time

'_I hope you like games Agents because there are more to come…'_ He thought as he stood and walked out the door and disappeared into the night…

--

**A/N**

**Hello all!**

**The answer to that last riddle was the letter 'e' lol**

**Hey guys it's finished**

**I just want to say a big thankyou to all who read it**

**And thanks for all the reviews**

**Let me know what you thought and if you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
